


Shuffling At The End Of The World

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Horror, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preqel to my previous zombie!fic Mill And Boons At the End Of The World. Sam and Cam friendship fic. It took six days to get to this little town. The infection beat them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuffling At The End Of The World

"We should just go for it," Cam said.

He handed Sam the binoculars and she took a look across the road at the two zombies eating the gas station's attendant.

"We could be in the SUV before they even get to their feet," he added.

"Or," Sam said, "we could wait until they finish the guy's intestines and shuffle away."

"They could finish him off and shuffle towards us."

"If we keep still in here they won't be attracted to us."

They were hunkered down behind the counter in the grocery store, able to see their target out of the window. An abandoned black SUV at a gas pump.

Cam took another candy bar from the box counter, throwing the wrapper aside and taking a large bite out of it. There hadn't been a lot left in the store, and they'd gathered it all up, mostly candy bars, and mints. For some reason, no wanted fresh breath at the end of the world.

"You know, of all the weird stuff to come out if the Stargate, zombies? Definitely the weirdest."

"Cam, I can't have this conversation with you again," Sam groaned, eyes fixed on the zombies.

"I'm looking forward to coming up against werewolves," he continued, ignoring her. "I already have silver bullets."

"You do not," she said.

"Okay, no, but as soon as we get back to the SGC, I will do."

"About that," she said.

"About what?"

"I don't think we should go back to the SGC," she said, finally looking away from the scene outside.

"Why not?"

"Because we can't get through to them. There's no communication," she said, "The SCG would be the last place to fall and the fact that we can't get through makes me think it's been taken over. I mean, we might get something on a radio if we get closer, but-"

"You really think the infection's spread that fast?"

"It's taken us six days to get this far away, and the town is already completely deserted," she said. "It's not like the movies Cameron, it's worse."

"So what do we do? Stay here in the grocery store?"

"I don't know."

She really didn't.

They'd barely gotten out of Area 51 with their lives, the infection had been an explosion of screaming, blood, groaning and the re-animation of the dead. They had sped off the base in a truck, chased by a horde of technicians, scientist and airmen. _Her friends._ The infection had been faster. So much faster. It terrified her.

"General O'Neill's cabin," she said suddenly.

"Minnesota?"

"It's well-stocked, in the middle of no where," she said. "He's got a couple of shot guns, a radio."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"The General's cabin it is," Cam said, "but that means we have to leave the store and go for the car."

"I know."

He smiled at her, and took another look out the window at the zombies.

"Okay, let's go for it."

z

She tripped.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd tripped, possibly in the academy, probably a few months ago. Right at that moment though, on her backside her ankle throbbing, she couldn't remember the last time she had tripped. Not that it was important.

What was important was the two dozen zombies that were gaining speed and heading her way. They hadn't seen them from the grocery store, they had been so sure there were just the two of them. The other two dozen had been out of sight, shuffling into each other at the top of the hill.

Running down the hill gave them good momentum.

"Come on Carter," Cam said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

She struggled to her feet, crying out when she put weight on her right foot. She fell again, scraping her arm and swearing, the infected townspeople getting closer.

A shot went off, and she looked up to see Cam had shot at the two zombies who'd been eating the gas station attendant. They were on their feet now and shuffling towards them.

"Okay, okay, we need to move," he said, pulling her back to her feet again.

He took another shot at a zombie, and half dragged her over to the abandoned SUV.

"I'll drive," he told her.

"I'll drive," she argued, climbing into the vehicle.

"You just twisted your ankle, and we really don't have time to argue," he said, pushing her across the front seat and following her in. He handed her the gun, and found the keys in the ignition like they had suspected.

A zombie hit the back of the SUV, making them both jump.

"Let's go Cam," she said, "let's go."

She rolled the window down and put a bullet into the head of the zombie as it made it's way around the SUV, and Cam sped off, away from the rest of the zombies chasing them down.

"We need to get out of the town," Sam said.

"I know!" he replied, looking in the wing mirror.

"And a little more speed would be nice," she said, "cause the zombies can run much faster than in all those movies you made us sit through."

"I know!" he cried, putting his foot down and Sam almost dropped the Beretta out of the window. She rolled it up and turned in her seat to watch the zombies becoming smaller, then disappearing as they turned and started to head out of the small town.

"So Minnesota?"

"Minnesota."

"Think the General will be there?" he asked.

She relaxed back into the passenger seat.

"God I hope so."


End file.
